Legend On The Loose
by A-Simpler-Plan
Summary: Everyone is after her, a legend amongst the wizarding world. Traveling constantly, she comes to London and meets Draco Malfoy who reveals his plans for her. But all he gets is her laughter.


Hey, everyone. First fic over here. Rated for language later on and maybe more. Not exactly sure where _some_ of this is going, but at least I have a general idea. No big flames, please, I'm awful with mean criticism. And I don't own J.K.'s characters, just mine. So don't sue. My uncle's a lawyer anyway.

------------

I walked out of the airport, having just arrived in London, my only luggage a simple backpack. I didn't want to look suspicious. You see, I was wanted. By who, you may ask? I don't know...people. People who had bad intentions. Why was I wanted? Find out yourself. But coming out of an airport when apparating was much less suspicious than coming out of a random forest or bathroom. Genius, I know.

My long black coat flared out behind me, my heavy boots thudding against the linoleum as I entered a diner. I was given several quick glances, as everyone was when entering a room. But they looked at me longer when they heard my American accent (which I was known for never covering up no matter the circumstance, but I could do many accents quite well), though the muggles were no threat. There could not be anyone from the wizarding world here. Or at least they had a good disguise if they were here. British wizards and witches were notorious for dressing oddly when portraying muggles after all.

The woman at the counter brought me my coffee, though I hated coffee all together. But I needed the caffeine, needed to keep my guard up. So I loaded it with cream and sugar, trying to take out the bitterness as a young man about my age sat next to me.

" I'll have a coffee. Black," he said to the woman before turning to me." First time in London?"

" No. Been here a few times before," I answered blankly. I couldn't say too much, even if he was a muggle.

I took time to study him, however. I did this with everyone out of pure curiosity. He had very blond hair, a slight, yet muscular build, broad shoulders, a handsome face, and striking stormy gray eyes. I was interested in those eyes. I had been many places and only seen gray eyes twice before. Fascinating.

" How old are you?" he went on. I hate it when people do that. Keep talking though I make it obvious I don't want to.

" Seventeen."

" Oh, really? I'm eighteen."

" Nice."

" Where are you from?"

I rolled my eyes. " America."

" What state?"

" Nowhere. Moved a lot."

" Really?…. Oh, my mistake! I've forgotten to introduce myself!" he grinned, but not sheepishly as he should have. It was menacing." I'm Draco Malfoy."

I kept my cool, even though I knew his name. I knew his father was with the Dark Lord, and that he must be as well. So he was after me. Good for him. He needed the sun with that pale complexion of his.

" And what would your name be?" Draco asked as if he didn't know.

" It's Aray Senn," I answered, using my real first name and the last name of a friend. I didn't know my parents and would not take the name of strangers.

" Well, then, Miss Senn, would you care to come outside with me?"

" Let me finish my coffee."

I sipped the last of my coffee and let Draco pay for it. If he had found me this quickly then the least he could do was pay for my coffee, right?

I followed him outside into the oddly cold summer day, but hell if I'd go peacefully. I let him lead me into an alley out of pure curiosity. I wanted to know what exactly he wanted-they all wanted something slightly different, you know.

" So, Draco, what is it that you want from me?" I asked calmly, casually.

" What makes you think you have the right to call me by my first name?" he spat, no longer friendly at all.

" I'm a legend, my friend. I do anything I want. You know that," I smiled, knowing he hated to be upstaged, which I heard from none other than Harry Potter himself.

" I want to control you, use you for your abilities," Draco whispered, a smirk on his face." I'm going to make you mine, and everyone will fear me because I broke a legend."

" You think you can brake me?" I laughed in his face." No one has even been able to keep me captive for more than a week."

" We'll see about that, my dear. I have studied up on you. I know what it will take to keep you as long as I need."

" I wish you good luck, then, Draco Malfoy."

With a wave of my right hand and a whisper of "stupify", Draco was no longer a threat. I searched his pockets quickly, finding a wanted poster with my picture. And a very good picture at that.

WANTED: Aray Malin- Goes by Aray Senn Age: 17 

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

Wanted for questioning. Please contact the Ministry of Magic immediately at any sighting.

So now the Ministry of Magic wanted me, too. I wondered what that bumbling idiot Fudge wanted so badly that he had to make posters.

Searching around more, I found Draco's wand, which I snapped, several pictures of me, which I ripped to shreds, some money, which I stole, notes of my whereabouts, several blank pieces of paper, and a pencil. I wrote Draco a little note and put it and his remaining possessions back into their rightful pockets.

**Dearest Draco,**

**Nice try, little Malfoy. Better luck next time. Oh, and please, get some sun. I bet you're in dire need of some good old vitamin D, eh? The sun's a good source, you know…and you get a tan and vitamins all in one!**

**Love,**

**Senn**

And with that, I was off to the Burrow to get some information.

---------------

Read, review, whatever. By the way, if the paragraphs look too spaced out, it's because I double spaced them like it says too. So there.

-Knox


End file.
